Dancing Kizomba
by DressedUpToUndress
Summary: Lexa asks Roan to join her in her dance class. What Roan finds instead surprises him.
1. Chapter 1

"Roan, come on! I need to bring a guest tonight, and you are the only one who doesn't have plans!" Lexa cried as she begged him to come with her to her dance class that evening. She had been asking him to join him since last week when her dance teacher had decided she thought it might be interesting to have everyone bring a dance partner.

"Lexa, you can't be serious. I've already told you, I don't dance," he replied. He had begun to feel frustrated with Lexa's constant pestering in regards to the dance lesson for this week.

"Roan, please! Clarke said she had something special planned for this week but we each need a dance partner. Everyone else is busy. Please, Roan?" Lexa begged again. Roan sighed has he finally relented.

"Fine, if it will get you to shut up, I will come. You owe me for this, just so you know," he watched as her face lit up. She hugged him before running to the door of his apartment to put on her shoes.

"Make sure you wear comfortable clothes! Sweatpants sneakers, you know that whole bit. It starts at 6, I will meet you there quarter to, ok? You remember how to get there right?" At his nod, she continued. "Perfect! You are the best Roan!" With that, Lexa left the apartment.

Silence suddenly enveloped the apartment. Roan fell onto his couch with a groan, one hand on his face. _I can't believe I agreed to this,_ he thought to himself before looking up at the clock. He realized that he had 4 hours before the class, which gave him plenty of time to make himself something to eat and go to the gym for a quick work out.

It was 5:35 by the time he made it to the studio. He had thrown on a pair of grey sweatpants and a slightly faded black t-shirt. He stepped out of his car and walked around to lean on the hood in order to wait for Lexa. It was another five minutes before Lexa's car pulled in next to his. She stepped out wearing the same jeans and sweatshirt she had been in his apartment.

"Seriously? You tell me to wear something comfortable and you are going to dance in jeans?" He looked at her and gave her a disgruntled look.

"Don't be stupid Roan, there are change rooms," she responded with a wave of her hand. He shook his head.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with," he responded as they walked into the building. Once Lexa had changed into a tank top and shorts, she had introduced him to her fellow dancers. Octavia brought Lincoln, Maya had brought Jasper, Harper had brought Bellamy, much to Octavia's dismay, and Raven had brought Wick. They had all been standing around the dance studio talking before the door opened and in walked a young blonde woman.

The woman wore calf length light blue leggings, and a loose white tank over a strappy sports bra. Roan noticed that the woman was bare foot and carried a large gym bag with her. She put the gym bag gently on the floor before looking at the group.

"Alright, so before we get started, I would just like to thank you all for coming and introduce myself. My name is Clarke for those of you who do not know me. So as I mentioned today will be a special class, and I am glad that everyone was able to bring a partner. So ladies, the reason I asked you shoe size last week is because we are going to do something a little out of what we are used to. So if you could come forward I have some new shoes for you," she explained as all the girls stepped forward. Clarke reached into the gym bag and produced shoe boxes with each of the girls' names on them.

Once each of the girls had their box, they went back to stand next to their partners. Upon opening said box, they each discovered a pair of suede nude stilettos that zipped up at the heel. They had a thick suede strap that held the toes to the shoes, and a jewelled strap that started at the toes and extended to wrap around the ankle connecting to the zipper.

"Oh hot damn! Clarke these are amazing!" Raven exclaimed before putting them on and examining her perfectly pedicured feet in the mirror. The other girls did the same, as Clarke leaned over to produce a pair of her own as well. She smiled as she put them on examining her own feet before testing them out with a few little steps. Roan watched, mesmerized by the movement of the young woman.

"Do we get to keep them?" one of the other girls, Maya, had asked. He watched as Clarke giggled a little bit and nodded.

"Today we are going to try the Kizomba, and if all goes well, I may be able to convince my supervisor to let me try teaching ballroom lessons," she had explained. "Before we continue, I would like to introduce my own partner for the day, one of my best friends and fellow dancer, Miller."

The group watched as a man who looked approximately the same age as Clarke walked in. They walked towards each other and shared a quick hug, leaving Roan to mentally question the nature of their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Miller and I are just going to give you a quick example of what the Kizomba looks like," Clarke explained as she walked towards a large speaker, picked up the Ipod that was connected with an aux cable, and hit play. The song that sounded throughout the room was one that Roan had not recognized, but he could easily see how one could dance to it.

Everyone watched with interest as Clarke strutted towards Miller, resting a hand on his shoulder and grazing that hand along his shoulders as she walked around him. Once her hand reached his other shoulder, his arm reached up to grasp her hand as he spun her before pulling her into his embrace. Clarke circled her hips in a way that made it look as if she were grinding against Miller as they moved around the room. Roan felt that the footwork would be easy enough, what he was having a difficult time accepting was the way she seemed to move with Miller. It was a lot of movement from her hips adding an aspect of sensuality to the movements; while the inner turmoil he was feeling was slowly increasing the more they moved.

Miller glided Clarke around the room effortlessly, even going as far as to use his foot to slide both of hers out from under her, supporting her weight with his side as he dipped her. He pulled her back up and they finished their dance, ending in a position that looked as though it could be an extremely intimate moment between significant others.

They pulled apart as the group applauded slightly. Clarke stepped out of Miller's reach in order to restart the song they were working with. She walked back to the front of the group before giving her instructions.

"Ok, so we are going to start with the most basic step, which is side to side. So I want everyone to face the mirror, make sure you have enough space, feel the beat, and step," she informed the group as she began to step as though she were walking in place. "Ladies, once you are stepping with the beat, add in some hips. Make it sassy!" The group had it down in seconds and Clarke continued with her instructions. "Alright, so now we are going to take two steps to the right then two steps to the left, and we will keep with that pattern, and 5,6,7,8! Keep using those hips!"

They continued with this for approximately another minute before they were finally instructed to pair up. Roan took his spot with Lexa, holding her hand in his, while his other was placed on her back just below her shoulder blades. He watched as Clarke took the same position she had with Miller only minutes ago.

"Ladies, I am going to tell you something my dance teacher taught me: Women are always right. Not in the way you are thinking, but in the way that we always start with our right foot. So gentlemen, you will be starting with your left foot. You will step out and back together, then with the other foot, you will repeat the motion. Then we are going to twist and men, you are going to step backwards, ladies as you twist, you are going to have to manoeuvre your body so that your hips are in side by side." The group practiced these steps until both Clarke and Miller were satisfied before they continued.

"Alright, gentlemen, this is going to sound ridiculous but your job in all of this is to make your partner look good while leading her around the room. I know that sounds ridiculous, but the women are the ones who are doing most of the work. They are the ones moving their hips adjusting so theirs are in line with yours. We have the supporting role in this," Miller explained as he demonstrated by leading Clarke around. She followed his movements moving in time with him while still maintaining the circling of her hips.

It was an hour and a half later before the class actually concluded, consisting of instruction from both Miller and Clarke and practicing with the designated partner each individual came with. Roan stood in the back as he watched Lexa said goodbye to Clarke, Miller and the other female students who were also speaking with the pair. He watched with patient eyes, trying to gage the relationship between the two instructors.

Most of the group had already parted for the night, but Roan watched carefully as Clarke interacted with the remaining students, Octavia and Lexa. Bellamy and Lincoln were patiently waiting outside for Octavia. He watched as Lexa gave Clarke a quick hug, which she happily returned before she moved towards him.

"So, what did you think? Clarke is great isn't she? This is the first time Miller has been here, but I think he was fantastic as well," Lexa said, searching his face for any indication that he had enjoyed himself. Roan shrugged.

"It was alright, I guess. Not quite what I expected to be completely honest," he responded. Lexa chuckled before reaching to give him a hug as well.

"I will take that as you saying you had fun. Anyway I have to go, I have a date with Costia in an hour, and I think I should at least shower. See ya later!" She called to him before leaving the studio herself. Roan made an effort to hide himself in the corner of the room, watching as Octavia left, and Miller soon followed.

Clarke had yet to notice his presence in the room as she walked over to where the stereo was, picking up the Ipod and searching through for a specific song. She smiled to herself when she felt that she had found the perfect song for what she was planning, and pressed play. The song she had chosen was upbeat and faced paced. She walked back to where she had stood during most of the class, facing the mirror she began to move to the dance that she had been working on for the class for the following week. She would pause every once in a while to work more intently on one specific part of the dance, or a transition that she felt didn't flow. It continued this way for another 5 minutes before Clarke noticed someone standing in the corner.

"Jesus! What the hell, man?! How long have you been standing there?" She inquired, startled by his presence. Roan had been so focused on watching her, had zoned out not realizing she had finally noticed him. He shook himself out of his stupor to respond.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, I just – you danced so beautifully during the class, that I had hoped to stay behind and speak with you privately, but then you started dancing again, and I couldn't bring myself to interrupt you," Roan explained, hoping for the best. He could tell that she was slightly uncomfortable with him there, due to the fact that she was under the impression she was alone.

"Ok, well now that you have my attention, what is it you would like to talk about?" She asked, she still felt a slight uneasy feeling at his presence, but as she continued to look at him, she felt her curiousity grow. She looked him up and down, impressed by his physique and despite that he had startled her, thought to herself that he was a very attractive man.

"You," he replied in such a casual way that it had confused her. He watched as the tense posture she held dissipated, her expression becoming one of confusion with his statement.

"Me…" she acknowledged his comment in a tone that told him she didn't quite believe him, so he elaborated.

"I told you, you are amazing at what you do. I want to know more about you, how did you get into dancing? What made you want to start teaching? How did you end up here in this studio? I also want to know if you would be willing to give me a private lesson. Right here, right now," he countered, as he slowly approached her.

"Are you serious? A private lesson…that's the best line you could come up with?" She asked him, she rested her weight on one leg, while the other was bent with her arms crossed under her chest. She gave him a look with a slight smile.

"Yea, that was awful wasn't it?" He responded, bringing a hand to his face. "It isn't exactly a lie though." She looked him over once more before reluctantly sighing.

"Okay, fine. Were you hoping to learn more Kizomba, or something different?" She asked him beckoning him to stand next to her.

"Whatever you are willing to teach me," he told her earnestly moving to stand next to her.

They decided to keep working on the Kizomba, practicing the basic steps before moving into the more complex steps that they had not worked on in class. It wasn't too long before they took the same position Clarke and Miller had initially taken. Roan felt a strange sense of satisfaction holding her as close to him as he could. He couldn't help but notice how amazing she felt against him, and how it seemed that her body moulded to his own.

He could feel her circle his hips, rubbing them slightly against his. He willed his body not to react as strongly as it did, but there was no helping how much he enjoyed the feeling of her practically grinding against his groin. She seemed unaffected by how he was hardening under her hips. _Maybe she just doesn't notice,_ his face scowled at the thought of him being affected in such a manner, while she remained unaware of the change in his demeanor.

They pulled apart slightly as the song ended; a light layer of sweat covered their bodies as they looked at one another. Before either could really think about what was happening, Roan pulled Clarke close once more and she leaned up to meet his lips in a heated kiss. His tongue licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance that she readily gave. Their tongues engaged in a battle of dominance before she pulled away slightly. He moved to kiss along her jaw and down her neck, nipping at a particularly sensitive spot that had her throwing her head back with a fairly loud moan.

He smirked into her neck, knowing that she was not immune to him. She shivered and leaned into him as his hands slowly moved their way down her sides to slide under her shirt. He could feel the sweat on her back, but as he pulled her closer to kiss her once more, the only thing he cared about was how her lips felt against his.

"Hey Clarke, are you able to lock up when you're done?" They jumped apart as they heard a third voice. Clarke looked up to see her co-worker.

"Yea, that's not a problem, Gina. We were done in here anyway," she told her briskly. She began fumbling with the zipper of her heels slightly, still in a haze from what had just happened. Once she had removed the shoes, she threw on the flip flops she had worn to the studio. She led them both out of the studio before reaching into her gym bag to search for something in particular. Taking out a pen and a small notebook, Roan watched as she quickly scrawled something on a random page in the book. She finished writing what she needed to and tore out the page before handing it to him. "I just want you to know, that I don't do this. Ever: but if you feel like continuing what we started, here's my number."

She reached up on her toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek before walking towards a purple Mazda6, that he couldn't help but think suited her. He looked down at the piece of paper she had given him with her name and number and couldn't help but feel satisfied with the fact that she had left the decision to him. She was giving him the option to start something with her. He smirked and watched her car pull out of the parking lot, before climbing into his own. The entire drive back to his apartment was filled with thoughts of her, and where he would take her on their first date.


End file.
